The diary of James Potter
by Fred without Kenny
Summary: The title seems to explain itself, but this is a companion piece to Mooey13clrb's fic.. My best friend!


Entry 1: Feb. 26, 1984.  
  
Stupid Snivellus. It's HIS fault this happened. People had started to say that Sirius needed a diary to "Express himself". Well, he ended up begging me to keep this dumb-ass thing too. I mean Sirius is my best friend and all, but when he starts begging it gets annoying. He doesn't stop. So... Here I am writing in this..  
  
Anyway... Me and the gang went to the three broomsticks for a party. It was me, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.  
  
Word got out that Lily was going to be there so of course I had to go! She's so cute with her red hair and all. One problem: Lily doesn't like me too well. Why? I have no fucking idea!  
  
Back to my story. Padfoot ordered us drinks while we sat down and guess who comes in with Lily? Snivellus of all people! Of course that got me pissed off. I mean I try so hard to get her to like me and he doesn't do a thing!  
  
Me: "Hey Snivellus, What are you doing with my girl?"  
  
Lily: "I am not your girl, Potter. And Severus and I are going to enjoy a Butterbeer together. So kindly move out of the way!"  
  
I moved to the left, not wanting to make her more pissed off then she was already. I mean, talk about a fiery red head! When she gets mad, shes like a volcano erupting! I'm not joking either, her face turns red and she screams her head off until she can't scream anymore. So I got out of her way, but I did manage to give Snivellus a dirty look.  
  
Sirius didn't move though.   
  
Sirius: "Lily, How can you even stand within 5 miles of his greasy black head?"  
  
I knew he shouldn't have said that. Well, They both got out their wands and they pointed them at each other. I know Lily hates it when people fight, so she attempted to force Snivellus' wand out of his hand.  
  
Well guess what? He pushed her. He fucking pushed her! He pushed a girl! What a fucking scum! What kind of guy pushes a girl?! Especially Lily!  
  
Well me and Padfoot were on him in five seconds. We tackled him and started beating him up using out fists instead of our wands. It was a lot quicker that way.   
  
Well our professors walked in and we got detention. Snivellus ended up with his nose broke, a black eye, and a fat lip. We were pretty proud of ourselves. The only bad thing is that I can't get Lily to talk to me! Sirius didn't pick up any girls either. He'll survive.  
  
-James Potter  
  
Entry 2: Feb. 28, 1984.  
  
Detention sucked! I had to clean the dungeons with Snivellus. Of all people to clean the goddamn dungeons with, it HAD to be him. Why couldn't he get stuck with Padfoot? I have the worst luck, I swear.  
  
Anyway, we were having our usual name calling fight (I was winning of course), and Lucius Malfoy comes in. The only person I hate more then Snivellus is Malfoy. He's the only one that can beat me AND Padfoot in a name calling fight.  
  
Anyways, I was just about done and that idiot comes in. We called each other the usual things. Snivellus, being the weak guy that he is, stays silent.  
  
I'm washing the floors while we're fighting and Malfoy mutters a curse that makes all the floors covered with dirt. He laughs and exits the dungeon.  
  
Well after I finally got the floor clean again, I went up to the common room. Lily was sitting in her usual chair, doing homework. The common room was surprisingly empty. I sat by her and looked to see what homework she was doing.  
  
To me, it looked like Arithmancy.  
  
Me: "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
Lily. "Arithmancy."  
  
I told you.  
  
Well, we started talking and it was getting really interesting too. Right when I was going to kiss her, Padfoot comes down from the stairs. He has the worst timing, I swear! Like this summer, I was making out with this girl, and he comes over to us and interrupts us! I didn't hear from her again either.  
  
Anyway, Lily went back up to her room and Padfoot walked over to me, looking depressed. He probably hasn't been getting laid.  
  
Then he came up with the idea that we go drinking tonight. So, us Marauders snuck out and had fun. I'm going back down to the common room with Sirius, so I'll write in you later.  
  
Entry 3: March 1st, 1984.  
  
Well, you know how I went back down to the common room with Sirius last night? We were sitting there, looking cool and Lily comes walking down the stairs! She stood by the fire, rubbing her hands together and trying to get warm. So, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
Me (whispering): "Are you cold?"  
  
I expected her to push me away. I really did. But, the most amazing thing happened! She just nodded and I led her over to where I was sitting and she sat in my lap! I had expected her to sit by me, but she sat in my lap!  
  
Well, I eventually led her up to my room where we laid on my bed. I cast a silencing spell, just in case, but all we did was make out. Goddamn it! I'm 16 and I'm still a virgin! I mean, how pathetic is that? She is too... but, I hang out with Padfoot of all people! I mean, he gets laid all the time! Why can't I?  
  
Oh well.. At least I got to make out with Lily.  
  
Oh, and I'm SURE Sirius didn't get laid last night either. I'm surprised he hasn't started walking around naked, trying to get laid. That would be funny.  
  
Well I'm going to go 'talk' to Lily.  
  
-James Potter  
  
Entry 4: March 3rd, 1984.  
  
Yesterday I made out with Lily again. Score!  
  
She's a really good kisser too.  
  
Anyway, Sirius finally got laid! She was lying in his bed this morning still. I'm surprised. They hardly ever stay for the morning after.  
  
They had forgot to cast a silencing charm so I had to do it myself! Ugh, it was annoying. He thinks me and Lily had sex. I'm going to let him think what he wants.  
  
I think the girl's name was Marie or something. I didn't really catch it.  
  
Entry 5: March 3rd, 1984.  
  
Sirius got a letter from his mom. And if that's not bad enough, Martha (I think thats her name) was walking down the hall with Snivellus. Sirius actually seemed like he liked her too.  
  
So now he's moping around the common room.  
  
Well, I guess I can't blame him for moping. I haven't seen Lily all day. It's so.. boring. And a little depressing. So I moped with him.  
  
Padfoot was talking to his little sister about the letter. She used to like me until I introduced her to Mike Detwiller. He's on my quidditch team.  
  
Anyway, Padfoot ran away last summer. He lives with me at my house on the summer holidays. I can't blame him. His little sister should run away too. They're sorta oddballs in their family.  
  
When Padfoot showed up at my house though, I had to beg my parents to let him stay. He had to camp out in my backyard, which was probably good. He shagged a lot of girls over the summer from what I hear.  
  
Anyways, I'm gonna go find Lily!  
  
-James Potter 


End file.
